He's The One
by RKORhodes
Summary: It's funny how one little thing can lead to something much greater than that.
1. Surfboard

**So, I'm happy to say that I have written more and I'll be posting more Rolleigns stuff soon. A couple of warnings for this chapter, since this might turn into a story, is that there is slash, which if you don't know what that means, it's guy/guy, and if you don't like it, then go read het. Next warning is that there is smut. What's a story without it, am I right? There will be use of foul language. And lastly, there's a ton of fluff and cuteness. The main pairings are Roman/Seth and Punk/Dean. Other characters and pairings will be in this, which won't be mentioned very much. That's all you need to know about this story, so I hope you like it. (: **

Roman stood still as he rode the wave on his surfboard, his best friend Seth struggling to even stand on it. Roman got off of his surfboard and looked at Seth. He laughed a bit until Seth lost his balance, but he caught him in his arms.

Seth pouted. "Not funny, Rommy. It's not fair that you're an expert at this. I'm a rookie."

Roman set Seth down and he tried to balance on the surfboard again. He struggled for about the seventeenth time. Roman held Seth's waist to keep him steady, but failed as he jumped at the contact.

"Woah didn't mean to scare you," Roman smirked.

Seth pouted again. "You were trying to tickle me, weren't you?"

"I was trying to keep you steady and at least learn how to stand on the surfboard," Roman explained.

"Sure you were," Seth replied.

"Aw is little Sethie getting upset?"

Seth refused to look at Roman, staring out at the water, sitting on the surfboard. Roman put his hands under the water and with a forceful push of his hands, splashed it in Seth's face.

"You're on!" Seth shouted.

He splashed water in Roman's face and almost got hit with more water, but turned his head right in time. Roman spotted something in the water.

"Holy shit. Seth, don't freak out," Roman spoke, clear panic in his voice.

He lifted Seth up so he could carry him and ran out of the water.

"What's going on?"

"There was a fucking shark in the water and I wasn't about to let you die there," Roman explained. "I'd rather have died than you."

Seth grinned up at the bigger man. Roman's hand came to rest on Seth's face, pushing some hair away from his eyes so that he could stare into them. There was no denying that he was attracted to him.

"I'm happy that you would do that for me," Seth finally spoke. "I'd do the same, to be honest."

This was the type of friendship they had. They'd do anything for each other.

"I don't feel like going back in there," Roman gestured towards the ocean. "So, how about we take a walk and get some ice cream?"

"Roman, are you asking me out on a date?" Seth questioned.

"I dunno... It's only if you want it to be," Roman smirked.

"I do," Seth admitted, shocked that he said that out loud.

They walked along the beach and to the ice cream shop. They got inside and Seth observed all of the different flavors. Roman placed his hand on the small of Seth's back, which gained his attention. Seth drew himself closer into Roman, and Roman moved his hand so that his arm was around Seth's waist, holding him tightly.

The woman running the shop asked Seth what he wanted and gave the two a disapproving look.

"I think I'll take the coffee flavored gelato," Seth stated.

"I'm going with mint chocolate chip," Roman said.

"She's such a homophobe," Roman whispered and held Seth's hand. "Don't pay attention to her, baby."

Their ice cream got handed to them and they walked out of the shop.

X Roman's house X

"Wanna try some?" Seth asked, pointing his spoon towards Roman.

Roman tried the coffee flavored gelato and smiled. "It's good. Try mine," Roman held out his spoon and Seth ate the mint chocolate flavored ice cream.

"Yummy. Thank you," Seth smiled in appreciation.

"It's so damn hot in here," Roman sighed as he pulled off his shirt.

Roman took a step closer to Seth and put his hands on his waist. He tickled his sides, causing Seth to go out of control with his ice cream in hand. Seth lost his grip on his ice cream and it fell onto Roman's chest and stomach.

"You owe me an ice cream!" Seth frowned.

"I don't think I do. Your ice cream is still here, isn't it?"

"But it's...," Seth stopped and realized what Roman was indicating.

It was blistering hot outside and inside of the house, and things were only going to get steamier.

Seth licked the ice cream off of Roman's chest and Roman shivered as he felt the warmth of his tongue melting the coldness of the ice cream. Seth's tongue swiped at the ice cream on his muscles, making sure he got into every indent, with no trace of the ice cream left in sight.

"All done," Seth smirked and noticed the hard on Roman was sporting.

"Not yet. You've still got a little something. I can help you with that," Roman teased.

Roman licked the remaining ice cream off of Seth's lips and kissed him. And if it was even possible, the two got even more hot. Roman's tongue dove into Seth's mouth, making sure he took over every inch of his mouth. Roman's tongue met Seth's willing one and Roman knew he wouldn't last long.

Seth's hand snaked in between their bodies and on Roman's hip. Roman tangled his fingers in Seth's hair and pulled him closer for more, never wanting to leave his mouth.  
He grabbed Seth's butt and the smaller man instantly moaned. That was one of his turns ons. He wanted to have his ass grabbed, especially by Roman's big hands.

Seth felt brave as his hand found the waistband of Roman's sweats. He undid the strings and pulled away from Roman.

"You're okay with this?" Seth asked.

Roman nodded and pulled Seth back to him by his waist, as their lips met for another searing kiss. Seth remembered where he left off, placing his hand back where it was. Seth rubbed Roman through his sweatpants, causing him to buck into his hand. He grabbed his cock and stroked it gently and teasingly.

He pushed his pants down, revealing Roman's boxers. Seth's hand snuck inside, palming him. He slipped his fingers underneath the material of his boxers and pulled them down. He grabbed the base of his cock and stroked it. Roman was on the verge of hitting his climax when the doorbell ring.

"You've got to be kidding me," Roman growled. "Okay I'll be right back."

Roman pulled his pants up, fixing himself. He opened the door and Dean Ambrose was standing there.

"The hell you want?" Roman asked.

"Have you seen Punk anywhere?"

"How the fuck do I know where Punk is?"

"Don't know?"

"You're so stupid, I swear."

"You have his number, right?" Dean asked.

Roman ignored his question and searched through his phone for Punk's contact. "And why exactly were you looking for Punk?"

"I wanted to go skateboarding with him and get rough with him."

"Get rough in what way?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

He was like the father figure of Dean because Dean acted like a little kid most of the time.

"Can't say," Dean smirked. "Now give me the damn number."

Roman sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Just don't do anything stupid," he said, writing down Punk's number on a piece of paper and handing it to Dean.

"Thanks man," Dean smiled and walked out.

Roman shut the door and got back to Seth.

"What was that all about, Rommy?"

"Dean wanted Punk's number. I think they're gonna hook up."

"I see."

"Back to where we were."

Seth took off Roman's sweatpants and boxers in one movement.

He licked his length and took the Samoan into his mouth. His lips wrapped around the tip, as he started sucking him off. Roman grabbed fistfuls of Seth's hair and started thrusting, fucking his mouth.

"Seth, baby," Roman let out a low moan.

Seth stopped and stood up. "I want you."

"Oh, baby boy."

Roman took off Seth's shorts and boxers. Roman pumped his cock. Seth pulled away, slightly overheated.

"Shower," he breathed.

Roman picked up the two toned man and carried him to the bathroom. They hurried inside of the shower, Roman behind Seth. Roman slapped Seth's ass and pinned him against the shower wall. He turned the water on and grabbed Seth's waist.

He teasingly brushed his cock over Seth's entrance. "How bad do you want it?" It was a mere whisper.

Seth rubbed his butt onto Roman's cock. "So bad."

Roman turned Seth around and forced his lips onto his. Seth moved his erection along Roman's, moving fast against it. Roman moaned at the hot friction as he sloppily kissed Seth's mouth. He turned Seth around again.

"Ready?" Roman whispered huskily.

"All yours, baby," Seth moaned.

Roman's cock entered Seth.

"Move," Seth begged.

Roman pulled out and slammed back into him. They both closed their eyes and Seth felt Roman's hand on his member. Roman kept on thrusting into him, while stroking Seth and kissing his neck at the same time.

"I need more. Please," Seth moaned again.

Roman spanked his ass. "Naughty boy." He went all the way into Seth this time.

"Oh fuck yeah that's it," Seth screamed in pleasure. "Do that again."

Roman buried himself in Seth's ass again, moving faster and harder. His hand ran up and down Seth's cock faster.

"Roman!" Seth shouted in pleasure as his essence covered Roman's hand.

"Baby, I'm almost there," Roman panted and Seth turned his head to face Roman.

Seth bit Roman's bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside. Roman's cum filled Seth and he pulled out of him.

"You're so fucking amazing, you know that?" Roman told his man.

Seth blushed and Roman pecked his lips.

"I think we should get cleaned up," Seth stated.

Roman ran his hand underneath the water to clean his hand. He grabbed a loofah and cleaned Seth first, and then himself. He opened the coconut scented shampoo. He worked it through Seth's hair.

"Do you regret what happened?" Seth asked.

"Not at all," Roman smiled.

Seth hid his face in Roman's shoulder and Roman ran his hands through his hair, getting the shampoo out of it. He rubbed the shampoo into his own hair, and then grabbed the coconut scented conditioner. He worked it in between his hands and applied it to Seth's hair.

Seth ran his hand through Roman's hair, washing the shampoo away, then putting the conditioner in his hair.

"Gotta let the conditioner set in since it's a deep conditioner, baby," Roman explained.

"I know that. I deep condition my hair regularly," Seth laughed.

Roman put his hand around Seth's waist and pulled him close to him.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," Seth pouted. "What will I tell everyone at work?"

Roman smiled at the sad face that Seth was making. "I just thought of something. You can tell them you fell off of your surfboard and landed on your ass really hard."  
Seth still pouted.

"Or you can tell them what really happened," Roman whispered.

"No one needs to know about our sex lives," Seth purred. "What happens between us stays between us."

"You're right, baby," Roman smiled.

Roman kissed Seth sweetly. He rinsed the conditioner out of Seth's hair, and then did the same with his hair, and turned off the water. Roman grabbed a towel for himself and a towel for his lover. He squeezed the water out of his hair, and Seth did the same. Roman wrapped his towel around his waist and Seth followed him out of the shower.

Roman threw on a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, while Seth opted for the basketball shorts and a Crossfit t-shirt. Roman sat on the bed and Seth climbed into his lap while his lover held him.

"Rommy, what if people start to feel suspicious about us? What if they find out about us?"

"We tell them. I don't give a damn what anybody thinks."

"Really?" Seth asked, his eyes twinkling.

Roman nodded. "I'll hold your hand anywhere and especially during our promos, I'll hug you for a long time, and I'll kiss you whenever I want."

Seth nuzzled his nose against Roman's. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

Roman couldn't help but kiss Seth again. "So, you know how you wanted to be a Pegasus because it had wings?"

"Yeah," Seth giggled.

"You have wings, but you're not a Pegasus. You're like my gorgeous, perfect angel," Roman smiled.

"Awe, Rommy. I love you."

Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and pulled him closer to him.

"And I love you."

**And there is the first chapter! The next chapter will be Punk/Dean and it will be taking place at the same time that all of these things happened between Seth and Roman. So, hang in there, you Punkbrose lovers. And to the Rolleigns shippers, I hope this chapter satisfied you guys. Stay tuned for the upcoming chapter. (:**


	2. Skateboard

Punk rode his skateboard along the ramp and nearly fell when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

Hey, you at the skate park? - Ambrose 

Punk's heart jumped. 'Ambrose. How did he get my number?' 

Yeah. - Punk 

I'm coming. Let's hang out. - Ambrose 

Punk put his phone back in his pocket. Dean was his childhood friend and they would always hang out at the skate park. Punk always loved Dean's messy, curly hair and he loved playing with it. But the thing was that he hadn't seen Dean since high school. 

A car pulled up and out stepped Dean Ambrose. He wore a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. He walked over to Punk. 

The sky had darkened and Punk could see Dean in the light of the moon. His hair framed his face perfectly, and his fringe was down to his eyebrows. His eyes were the most beautiful blue and his lips looked swollen and red. 

"Hey buddy," Dean spoke. 

Punk had to find his breath and his lips suddenly became dry. There was no doubt in his mind that Dean looked beyond sexy. Not to mention how low his voice had gotten since the last time he'd seen him. Everything screamed pure sexy. 

"Hey," Punk replied. 

"Looking good," Dean winked. 

"I try," Punk blushed. "So, what brings you here?" 

"Just wanted to see you," Dean smirked. 

That smooth talker. 

"I need to work on my tricks,"Dean stated. 

Dean attempted a move and fell right on his face. 

"Ahhhh," he groaned. 

He took off the leather jacket and the shirt underneath it, leaving him shirtless. Punk had to stop himself from staring - and drooling - at the sight of Dean shirtless. He had perfectly sculpted abs and he just had a hot body in general. 

"Probably fucked up my ribs," Dean laughed. "I'm used to it anyways." 

"Yeah I bet you're used to looking amazing all the time," Punk muttered. 

"Did you say something?" Dean asked. 

"No," Punk replied. 

"I know you said something. And I'm going to figure out what you said," Dean stated. 

"You won't." 

"Oh, so you lied to me?" 

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?" Punk pushed. 

"I'll beat you up." 

"Oh, really? As if you would want to do that and mess up my pretty face." 

"You're right about that. Your face is pretty. It's too pretty." 

Was Dean flirting with Punk? Punk couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"So if you're not gonna beat me up then what else are you gonna do since I lied to you?"

Punk asked. 

"You'll be punished." 

Punk raised an eyebrow. "Knowing you, you probably have many ways of punishment." 

"There's only one in my mind right now," Dean replied. 

"You can't be serious." 

"Get in the car." 

"What are you gonna do, rape me?" Punk smirked. 

"It's not rape if you like it." 

"You're not gonna do anything to me."

"I will fuck you up on top of this car." 

"You won't because I'll push you off of it." 

"You're really asking for it now. Get in the car before I fuck you up out here." 

Punk got into the dark car. 

"Violent much?" Punk asked. 

"Sweetie, you don't know what violent is," Dean chuckled, starting the car. 

"Where are we going?" Punk asked. 

"You'll see." 

"It's probably some alley where you'll beat me until my whole body is covered in blood." 

"Why would I do such a thing?" 

"You're fucking nuts!" Punk shouted and laughed hysterically. 

Dean stopped the car. "Don't call me that again." 

"What? You're nuts?" 

Dean stepped over to the passenger seat and hovered over Punk. 

"Alright. You asked for it, pretty boy," Dean growled. 

Punk's heart raced. He didn't want to die like this. 

"What are you gonna do to me?" Punk smirked. "Ruin my pretty face?" 

Dean's hand went to the back of Punk's neck and Punk feared that he'd get hit hard there. 

"Watch it," Punk warned. 

Dean brought Punk's head to rest against his. "I'll do whatever I want and you can't do a

damn thing about it. Understood?" 

Punk was melting like butter from his words, shooting straight down south. That wasn't a good thing. Why was he getting turned on by THIS? 

"Yes, master," Punk gazed innocently at Dean, his eyes becoming dark. "I'll let you do anything you want to me." 

"Anything?" Dean asked, taking a seat on Punk's lap. 

"Anything," Punk whispered. 

"I'm going to fuck you in this car and if you make any noise, I'm going to stop." 

Punk got overly excited. "Well, let's do it then." 

Dean kept his hand on the back of Punk's neck and his lips were just millimeters away.

"Backseat." 

"Tease." 

"Backseat. Now." 

"Thought we were going somewhere." 

"We are. The backseat." 

Dean opened the door to the car and stepped outside. Punk followed him outside as they

proceeded to get into the back of the car. 

"I don't do this often, but I have some rules," Dean purred. "You can't get cum anywhere on the car. You don't get to do what you want to me. And lastly, I'll make you scream my name." 

Punk shuddered. What the hell was he getting into? 

Dean pushed the seats down and got on top of Punk. 

"And one more thing. Never lie to me," Dean whispered. 

Punk let out a breath that he'd been holding in. His best friend of many years was about to take him. In a car. 

Dean crashed his lips against Punk's. Punk instantly moved his own lips against his. Punk felt his lip ring getting pulled. He groaned in pain at first, but then Dean licked his lip. He bit down hard on Punk's lip, and his lips parted, which allowed Dean's tongue to slip inside his mouth. Punk took Dean's willing tongue along with his own and they made out. 

"Stop," Punk said, breaking away from Dean. 

He was struggling to breathe from the loss of oxygen from their make out. 

"You good?" Dean asked. 

Punk noticed that Dean's eyes were filled with deep concern. Punk only nodded. Dean was still shirtless from when he hurt himself on the skating ramp. 

"You know what, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into anything," Dean apologized. 

Was Dean Ambrose actually being nice? 

"You just look so good. I couldn't help myself," Dean admitted. 

"I can say the same for you. Since when did you start working out?" Punk asked. 

"I started when I went off to college. I wanted to be a football player for the Chicago Bears." 

"That's my favorite team," Punk smiled. 

"I know. I was hoping I'd make it and give you a jersey with my last name on it and the number 26," Dean explained. 

"And I was born on October 26th." 

"I know." 

"I still think you could make it. You definitely have the looks part down." 

"Well I try to look good," Dean said, smirking. 

Punk looked at Dean. He noticed that his lips were even more swollen, which was from their vicious kissing. He looked from his lips to his eyes. He definitely thought that Dean had the best eyes. 

"You like what you see, huh?" Dean interrupted Punk. 

"Yeah. A lot," Punk admitted. 

"So how about I take you home now?" Dean asked. "I feel like I should because of my actions." 

"Yeah. Thanks." 

Dean got into the driver's seat, while Punk got into the passenger seat. 

X 

"Well, if you need anything, call me," Dean said, walking away. 

"Wait." 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Do you want to stay at my place for the night?" 

"I don't know. You still want me with you even if I was an ass to you?" 

Punk walked to Dean before he could leave. He pressed his lips softly against Dean's. 

"Please... Don't go," Punk begged. "I need you." 

"Fine, I'll stay. And I won't make you do shit," Dean grinned. 

X 

Punk laid down on his bed. "Dean." 

"What?" Dean asked in his irresistible, sexy voice. 

"I want you to fuck me." 

"Seriously? You made me stay just for that? What, do you think I'm a whore or something?" Dean asked. 

"No I don't. I owe it to you for lying to you." 

"So you want to have sex with me?" 

"Goddamnit yes, Dean!" 

"Calm down, babe. I am not going to have sex with you tonight or any time soon for that matter. I don't want to rush things because I think you'd regret it." 

"I love you, Dean." 

"Please stop. You don't mean it. I know you don't mean it. Now go to sleep." 

Punk groaned in disappointment. 

"Do you not want me?" Punk asked. 

"It's not that. I don't want to take advantage of you. Understand?" 

"No.." 

"I don't want to make it seem like you're just a one night stand. I'm willing to get rid of this man whore persona and actually be in a relationship." 

"I get it now. But I want you so much that it hurts." 

"Hey now, you got me, don't worry," Dean reassured. 

"Can I just have a kiss before I go to sleep?" 

Punk just wanted a kiss. It was harmless. Dean let his lips linger over Punk's. 

"Okay, and that's it. Just a kiss." 

Dean's lips met Punk's and this time they kissed slowly, neither one wanting to break apart. Punk tried to unbutton Dean's pants, but Dean grabbed his hand before he could do it. 

"I said not yet," Dean warned. "It'll happen, but it's too soon." 

Dean kissed Punk again and got off of him, laying down next to him. 

"Liar." 

"I'd never lie to you." 

"I-I believe you," Punk whispered, drifting off to sleep.

**By the way, Punk is not drunk, he just suffers from insomnia. Hope this chapter satisfied you. (:**


End file.
